Many types of organizations use forms to acquire data from clients, so as to provide services and run their business. Such organizations typically run computerized databases and other computerized systems for storing and otherwise processing the information conveyed in the forms. Typically, such systems process large numbers of forms and convert them into computer-readable information.
Some applications use paper forms that are filled in and submitted by clients. For example, IBM Corp. (Armonk, N.Y.) offers an Intelligent Forms Processing (IFP) system, which automates data capture from large numbers of paper forms. Additional details regarding the IFP system are available at www2.clearlake.ibm.com/GOV/ifp/.